Memories
by Haku Ishatar
Summary: Bakura once spilt all of his thoughts containing a certain pharaoh into a journal. This is that book. (YBxYY Shounen Ai.)
1. 01

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

~~~

There are some stories that should never be told. Some of the most incredible tales will be forgotten as older ones live on, merely because the tale was never spoken about, to those outside the small circle. 

Humans have an annoying habit of memory lapse, and I doubt that being trapped in a puzzle helped you much, did it? You forgot everything in the end, the words to a story that shouldn't be spoken, and our tale. But, I can never forget it. 

You hate me now, such a stark contrast, and I selected that to be the case when I showed you your past, helped you to remember, because some things are best left forgotten, untold. To you, I'm just that annoying, and sadistic bastard on the sidelines who has nothing to do with the life you live now. But still, there are times that I see something in your eyes, a flash of recognition, a tiny bit of wonder, but then it is gone again, lost with the millennia that it came from, and who can blame you? If I could have, I would have forgotten it all too.

Still, 3 millennia have passed from that time and place, and now, you and I have settled into a more... modern timeline. I even struck it lucky and now am a singing sensation, whilst you are the undisputed champion of games. A far cry from the amount of people you used to rule over, but being the world's ultimate strategist would count for something, right?

Me? I gave up duelling, a long time ago, and concentrated on my songs and music. You've even complimented me a few times. "That's a really good song, Bakura, but it's so sad... Who's it about?"

I remember the song you were talking about well, it tells the tale of a broken heart. I could hardly say it was about you, seeing as you don't remember a thing. You said it was familiar. That's because I used to lull you to sleep with it on those warm desert nights that I remember so fondly.

Touzouko Bakura, that's who I am. And you? You were my greatest nemesis. The one I had sworn to both protect and kill in ancient times, behind the secrecy of a dimly lit bar, or even in my small shanty that you pretended you didn't have a clue about during the day, but ran to at night, just to be in my arms.

Some tales shouldn't be spoken. Some loves should just be let go. But I don't care, for this isn't one of them. I will pour my tale into this book, and hope that one day you will find it, and then remember me for what I was. 

This is the tale of the greatest rivalries during the day, and passions during the night. And what's more? It's all true.

~~~

I guess it started when I was a child, running through the streets and around market holder's legs and arms, ducking and weaving and trying to get out of sight. I don't know. You might have been doing this too, to get away from your father. You always said you hated being a Pharaoh, so maybe you hated being a prince as well. I had blindly ducked down an alleyway, the village guard after me for taking one measly apple from a stand, when it happened, when I first ran into you.

I remember it all so well, the way we both fell to the ground, and the apple spilled out of my hand, my precious loot gone. You on the other hand were dressed up in your finery and even at that young age, you wore some jewellery. You fell back, barely missing a puddle of mud, though I wasn't so lucky. Trust my luck that it had rained for the first time in years that morning, and that there were still one or two puddles about. You always said I had the worst luck, or the best depending on the situation. Do you remember what happened next? I do. You frowned slightly at me, and in an instant I recognised you and was grovelling at your sandalled feet, begging for forgiveness...

You laughed and helped me up. "You don't need to beg for forgiveneth! It was an athident thiwwy!" You had the cutest little lisp back then, but you lost it as you grew. I smiled warily, not daring to believe my good fortune as you gently brushed down your robe. It was a soft red colour, and it brought out your eyes, and the very tips of your hair, come to think of it. Back then they were large, round and ruby red. That's something you've lost too. And now, you'd most likely mind crush me if I even breathed on you, much less ran into you. But that's beside the point. "I'm Atemu, whath your name?" I could have said that I knew your name already, but it was such an honour for you to be even talking to me that I didn't press my luck. 

"I'm Touzouko." I replied to your question, and I'll always remember the way your face lit up as you tried to pronounce my name again. You had such a hard time with it, and in the end you shrugged, and decided to call me Tou. 

"Tho Tou, can you thow me around? Daddy never leth me thee the threets." I nearly burst out laughing at your lisp. Even back then I thought it was adorable, though I never dared say anything in case you were merely waiting for an opportunity to have me hanged in the town square. My eyes lit up at the offer of being a tour guide of sorts, and I was immediately up and running, and calling something along the lines of "This way my prince."

I definitely used 'My prince' though, because I can remember you scolding me about it when you caught up. Something about you getting enough of that at the palace. That always used to make me laugh, the way you would speak of your palace life as if it were a different world altogether. I never really understood how you could do that, even in your adulthood. I still don't.

I had a great time that day, just showing you the sights of the city, and slowly working our way down to the Nile, all the while relaxing into the type of friendship that can only spring up between youths when the subject party had only known each other for as short a while as we had. I remember the way you ran beside me as we scampered through the streets, so innocent and carefree, and not knowing the danger. I remember how we stopped at the river, watching as the birds flew by with their harsh waterbird cries, we even saw a crocodile. Remember how I pointed it out as I saw it floating in the weeds? You could barely see it, and it took you ages to find the small bump emerged from the water that it was. 

"Crocodile, crocodile! Thwimming in the Nile. Don't you eat me, and don't you thmile![1]" That was your little chant, the one you had taught me, and we sang it as we ran, watching the boats as they made their way up and down the vast expanse of water that Egypt thrived upon. The people in those boats watched us, the small white haired boy and the prince, both with such similar red eyes. Some of them said that you shouldn't have been out of the palace, and you poked out your tongue at them, whilst the others cooed over how cute we looked. One even gave us some bread that they had with them, and we ate it happily, looking out over the water.

Of course, good things never last forever, and I remember when your father approached the water, even as we were joking and having fun by the water's edge. I recall the forceful way he grabbed you, the way he looked at me as if I was slime, covered in caked mud and splashing my feet happily in the water. I still see the way his whip was about to come down upon my shoulders when my father arrived, pulling me out of harms way, and taking the whip blow himself. We were both terrified, and sharing confused glances, for your father had given no reason as to why he hurt me. We were only children and did not understand the infrastructure of the political system of the time. We didn't understand that I shouldn't have been associating with you, for I was merely a being used to support the few great people of the time. My father was grovelling at your's feet, begging for my forgiveness. "He's only a child my Pharaoh, he does not understand." Yours frowned and turned, taking your hand and leading you forcefully away. 

I remember the way you whispered "Bye." So clearly, and then you were gone in the business bustle that was the riverbank.

"Bye." I whispered to naught but myself as I watched the spot where my first friend had ever stood. My father gently turned me away from that spot, and back to my home of the time.

~~~

We both went our respective ways, learning how to be what we were. Kurunu Eruna was destroyed not long after our meeting, and I was still too young to understand the ways of death, so I guess that the destruction didn't hurt me as much as it should have, but I was too young. Too young to understand that I would never see my parents again, that they would never sit me down after the day and teach me my lessons. The tongue of the thieves that no noble spoke, how to read and write, and the art of pick pocketing. These were the things I had learnt before seeing thousands slaughtered, and they were the ones that I kept, earning my name amongst the underground as increasingly skilled. Apparently I had a natural talent.

I was taken under the wing of one of the top thieves of the time, and he taught me more than my parents had, about grand temples and the joy of a good heist. He taught me the art of blade fighting, and many martial arts, and made me train until I had mastered them all. He taught me the art of lock picking, and how to navigate my way by both the stars and the sun, so I could travel at any time, through any terrain.   
  


I made the mistake of thinking he was teaching me this out of the goodness of his heart, and when the time came for me to repay him, I didn't understand what he meant. He grew infuriated by me, claiming that I had abused his hospitality, and that now I would die for it. He turned his blade upon me, and though I was skilled and fast, I contained none of the brute strength that comes from fighting guards all of ones life. He left me to die.

That was when the noble family took me in, and tried to teach me to grow beyond my natural thieving ways. It was during the time that I was recovering that I learnt your father was the one that issued the order for the creation of some seven items and that it was the blood of my people that he had used. It was also during this time that I started planning my revenge and he died.

The noble family, I don't remember them that well, had been trying for a full phase of the moon to turn me into a good second son, but thievery was in my blood, and around the time of my 10th birthday I ran away.

It was around this time that I started going for the bigger hauls too. I was getting a name among the thieves, and the authorities as the nameless shadow. My codename was Bakura; I kept my real name to myself all the years that I slowly moved up the ranks of stealing from rich merchants to nobles, and finally, tombs. I earnt myself the name of King of Thieves during those years, so, just like you, I was ruling over my people. 

I was the constant thorn in your side, all those years. The one person you seriously wanted to destroy. Even then, you were my enemy, but the funny thing was, we had no idea what the other looked like, at least we thought we didn't. You were the grand and daunting faceless Pharaoh, and I was the almighty robber under the cover of darkness. We had no idea that we knew each other outside of those titles, when we were small enough to fit under an oxen with ease. Not that it mattered.

~~~

Soon, I had had enough of the waiting game and began to put into action the plan for revenge I had been developing all those years. It was innocent enough at the start, All I wanted to do was show you my power and disgust you, nothing more, and then go back to being the constant thorn on your side, the one you would love to be rid of. But then in the tomb of your father I found I had a new desire. I read the inscriptions about the Millennium Items in there, and my desire to wield their power for myself grew stronger than I could have imagined. I dressed up in your father's burial finery and took his preserved body from the tomb. I made my way to the palace, to show you just how strong the King of thieves was.

From here on is where you began to remember the edited version of events. I don't think you knew anything that happened before this, and of course, even if you did remember it all, you wouldn't have known of my pursuit of power in the underground. And from here on, the tale I will tell will seem incredibly familiar, and strangely different at the same time, but it must be told, my Pharaoh, My prince, My love.

~~~

You were seated at that throne with all your advisors around you as I made my entrance into the palace. Your guards had been... silenced. I remember the way that Seto and Anukanadin looked at me as I approached your throne, wondering who the hell I was. They both had rods stuck so far up their posteriors that I doubt they even thought to ask. Isis was scowling, and it was Simon in the end who recognised me. His shout of "Bakura" ran throughout the temple, and the others all stared at me in shock. It was the first time that they had seen me after all. You had such a puzzled look upon your face; one that displayed you remembered me from somewhere. I had that feeling of Deja-vu, for at that point I didn't understand where I had met you before either. At that point, it didn't particularly matter to me either as I moved past the shocked priests towards your throne. I threw the body of your father at your feet. Your eyes narrowed in suspicion as you looked at me, and watched as my sick laughter ran throughout the building. 

"Pharaoh! See what I have done? See my power?" I announced, and I caught Seto looking at me as he would any other thief. You all thought I was a pathetic weakling, even you, at that point in time. It was Karimu who spoke first, as he held out the millennium scale to judge my heart.

"This heinous crime shall not go unpunished, thief." He spoke, and the Scale proceeded to judge me. Not surprisingly, my crimes did not put me in good stead with the item, but that didn't matter, for Shaadi stepped forward next. No one seemed to notice you had something to say, they just continued to judge me, acting rashly, and under what they assumed was their Pharaoh's orders. Didn't you realise that you could have just stopped them with a cry of 'Enough?' 

I remember the whole process well, how much it hurt to have Diabound ripped out of me, and how he didn't like being confined into that stone tablet. He was furious, and at this point, so was I. How dare that you and your priests assume that I was such an easy victim! 

Remember how the stone tablet cracked then? Scaring Seto and the others out of their wits. And Diabound came forth, immediately springing to my aid as your priests summoned their monsters to aid them. Diabound squashed them all so easily, and then you stood up, a great sadness in those narrow ruby eyes, how much they had changed.

"That is enough!" You announced, the childlike lisp gone now, replaced with a strong baritone voice that reverberated through the chamber. The battle immediately halted under your firm command, all of the spirits, except Diabound disappearing. That was when you summoned that precious God of yours, Obelisk, the Tormentor, and I had to make my hasty retreat, or be destroyed. You had recognised who I was by then, and as I fled past your throne, your whisper carried to me. "Tou, how could you?"

~~~

It wasn't that much later that I saw you coming after me with all those guards of yours. Of course, I saw this as opportunity, and in a style similar to that of my teacher, I picked off the guards one by one in secret, until only you remained. By this time, I half remembered who you were, but I could still not recall the small time in our past that we shared together. Funny, because now it stands out so vividly in my mind. You had a strange and worried look on your face, one that I myself didn't understand. Not that it mattered to me, for at that point in time, I only saw this as the perfect opportunity to extract my revenge. I kidnapped you, I'm afraid to admit, and took you to my shell of a home in the desert, nothing at all like your grand palace, but it was home.

The first thing you said to me as I put you down was "Tou, how could you?" You seemed not to realise that I meant you nothing but malice at this point in time, that I didn't remember. You just looked at me with those sad, hurt eyes and repeated that phrase over and over, until it began to tear at my heart.

I remember screaming "Shut up!" But still you kept going on and on. You weren't supposed to know my name. It was my secret, so how did you know?

"Don't you remember me?" Was what you asked as I tied you up and hid you in one corner of the dwelling, and as I proceeded to the front of the bungalow, I shot you a dark look.

"You're the Pharaoh, and your father killed my family. That's all that matters." I scowled darkly, looking across the sands. I had about three days before the priests realised that you were missing, and not searching for me, and that was time in which I had many things planned. You sighed.

"Crocodile, crocodile, swimming in the Nile..." You mumbled as you began to drift off into the deep abyss of sleep. It was sometime later, that I next spoke, as your gentle snores were filling the small confines. It was more of a whisper to myself than anything, as I looked upon your features, running a hand through my cropped hair and wondering what the hell I had gotten myself into.

"Crocodile, crocodile, swimming in the Nile, don't you eat me and don't you smile. Oh Ra." I stared at you for awhile, marvelling in my revelation, and then I turned my gaze to the stars as my mind began to wander back to that day when we were young. 

~~~

I don't know why I'm going to tell you this next part, I think it's more for you to understand just how I was feeling back then, compared to what I feel now. Yes, this part will most likely annoy you, because it was a dream I had and I can only half remember it. It is not actually that important, what is more important is what happened directly afterwards, but the dream will help you to understand that. It is about what happened to me when I was that young child from such a long time ago.

It was simple enough, and it started with me walking down the streets towards my home, and everything was as it should be, People were bustling around the streets, trying to make their way home and beat the rush that always came at the end of the day. My father was closing up his stall and everything seemed serene and peaceful. He had his back to me as I approached, but upon hearing my footsteps, he turned, and I saw blood dripping down his face from an open head wound. That was the last way I ever saw him, did you know that? His eyes were glazed over, and he had blood pouring sluggishly from his skull. In this dream I remember screaming as he approached me, and then fire erupted around him and behind him, and behind me as well. All the people turned, and I was able to see them clearly, not just the faceless shadows that they were before then. Some had arrows in their chests, some had stab wounds, some were cleaved in half. I screamed and ran, to the bank of the Nile, where I saw you. I saw you that small boy and my first friend, staring out at the river. Your head jerked and you turned back towards me, and by far you were the worst sight of the dream. Your face was burnt, your skin had the appearance of being melted, and you had an arrow embedded within your chest. 

That was when you succeeded to wake me up with a shout of "TOU!" I had had the dream before, it was a recurring nightmare, but it had never had you in it before. My eyes flew open from where I was sleeping, sitting at the front of the shanty. I looked over at you, and you had a worried expression on your face. I wondered, why were you worried about me? I didn't ask though.

You just merely remained watching me, with that same expression. "Are you alright, Touzouko?" You asked me. It was the first time you had ever used my full name, and I wondered about it some time later, and realised it was politics. You wanted me to trust you, and by Ra, it worked. I nodded. You smiled. "Good." You sounded generally afraid for me, even though you were tied up and under my control. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly, Atemu." I shot back, making sure to use your name and see how you would react. You winced. I hadn't meant it in that harsh tone, but I saw your pain as part of my revenge. You did nothing about it though, didn't even react, which served to infuriate me more. "You think that you know how it is, don't you? All you do is sit on that little throne of yours, preaching what a hard job it is to rule over a country, when most of your people don't even know what you look like! You have no idea what it's like on the streets, do you?" All through my sudden tirade, you just watched me, a saddened look in your eyes.

"I know. I hate being Pharaoh." It was the first time you ever said it to me, and you looked away straight after, unable to meet my furious eyes. "It's all about diplomacy and politics, not about the real world. The working class do just that, Work, and I am separated from it. It makes no sense that a king is separate from his people." My fury slowly abated as I looked upon you. You weren't so different from me. We were two teens in positions that neither of us wanted to be in.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, unaware of why I was apologising, just that I needed to. I don't know why, but the image of your death had scared me to my very core. I wasn't sure why then, nor am I sure now. All I knew was that I would not let you die. Not for any reason. That was when I gave up my plan for revenge. I still pretended that that is what it was though, even as I watched you there.

I approached you, a blade in my hand and I noticed that you trembled with something that resembled fear. "I'm not going to hurt you, Atemu; we still have far too much catching up to do." This got you to smile, a small, weak smile, but a smile all the same, your beautiful crimson eyes sparkling with a new fire. I think in that moment you realised that I truly meant it, and that I didn't want to hurt you, not in the slightest. "Here, Promise you won't run away?" I had asked, reverting back to almost a childlike way of speaking. 

"Promise." You replied, in the same childlike tone. I cut the ropes, and you drew your hands in front of you, rubbing your chafed wrists to return to them circulation. You smiled at me. "What have you been doing with yourself these past years, Tou?"

It's true; some friendships can survive through the ages.

~~~

You and I talked, though I cannot remember what was said. Meaningless small talk, and I was more interested in the man you had become, rather than the boy you once were. Your eyes had narrowed into a look that suggested suspicion of everyone and everything around you, you had grown, though you were still short, and you looked splendid in all your golden finery, its yellow colour bringing out the pigment of your skin. Your hair was not exactly as I remembered it, Black; ending in cherry tips, with some blonde strands that fell in front of your eyes, that was the same. Somehow, though, you'd manage to fashion it so that some blonde streaks raced up through the black and cherry part. A mystery that to this day I have yet to figure out. You had lost your childlike figure, and had grown into a strong, well built young man. You were wearing a blue cloak that day, and I found myself remembering the red one most fondly, and the way it brought out your eyes, by far your most mysterious and alluring feature. I was always comfortable with my sexual preference, much more so than the females around me, and I realised that I was very slowly falling in love. That's right, I loved you, and I still do.

You were studying me as well; your eyes roved the scar that flashed across my cheek, a present from my 'mentor.' You flinched as you looked at it. I'm glad you were yet to see the one on my stomach, for the pain from that one was ten thousand times greater than the little scratch upon my cheek. It was growing to dusk by the time we finished speaking, the words rolling out into a comfortable silence as Ra's chariot descended into the underworld for the night. I loved the night, it bestowed upon me a clam sense of serenity, and I was all too aware that I had approximately two days left to be in your company before a search party was sent for you. Most likely the courts were already in a panic, it had been a full day and night and still you had not returned to them. You were no longer my prisoner, as I had told you several times throughout the day, and you could leave whenever you chose. It was either your friendship or your fear that kept you with me. Though I believe it was the first, not the second that holds the truth. You could have summoned a monster to defend yourself in an instant had I summoned Diabound, and you would have defeated me easily.

You were back in your corner of the room, slowly drifting into the land of slumber, and I was softly singing under my breath, watching you out of the corner of my eye.

  
"Hush little baby, momma's here   
There won't be no night-time fear.   
Hush little baby Daddy's home.   
Hush, just hush now.   
'Hush little darlin', brother's here.   
Bigger 'n stronger he'll hold you dear.   
Hush little darlin' Sister's home.   
Hush, just hush now." [2] 

The song continued on much the same track, a soothing lullaby, which my mother used to sing to me as a child. I wonder, were you ever sung a lullaby by your parents? Do you remember any if you were? I sat, gazing at the stars in wonder. How could you have befriended something like me? When you were perfect, and I was merely a lowly thief. A good thief, but a thief all the same. "You have a good voice." You whispered to me from across the room. You were awake, though I hadn't noticed, just listening to me sing. I smiled at you, and you smiled tiredly back, curled up in that small rug. "What, aren't you going to sleep?" You had asked me, watching as I shuffled slightly and pulled my red cloak tighter around my body.

I shrugged, and stared out at the night. "There's only one bed. And it's already occupied." Even then, that line got you to smile. You watched me for awhile longer, a look as if you were debating with yourself gracing your features, and then you spoke.

"But there's room for one more." I had to contain my look of nonchalance as I shrugged and lay down next to you. I was fighting two mad desires at that time. The urge to run and get as far away from you as possible, for fear that you would reject me, and the urge to leap into the air and whoop with joy. 

You graced me with a soft smile and closed your eyes, eventually giving in to the embrace of sleep. I shook my head and smiled, watching you awhile longer, before sleep claimed me as well.

~~~

When I woke in the morning, further surprises awaited me. Somehow, during the night, we had moved together on the blanket, and I'll always remember the elation I felt when I woke up to feel your arms around me. "Well, isn't that surprising." I whispered to myself as I gently moved your arms from me. Your sleeping face was so peaceful, almost as if the untimely years you had gained were stripped away from it in that moment. I moved away from the bedroll, noticing your slight frown as you lost your heat source, and spooned into the area that I left behind, trying to hold onto that heat. It made me smile, the way you used to do that, no different today, as I watched you out of the corner of my eye. I prepared the food for us while you slept. I doubt you would have approved to the methods used to obtain that food though. You may have hated being Pharaoh, but you did have such a sense of honour and dignity. 

Many times you asked where I got the food, I never told you. If I did, you would have gotten very angry that you had eaten some of the food that your merchants were willing to sell, so that they could make a living. And I wanted you to eat, never to starve yourself. You stirred at that moment, and watched me out of your ruby eyes. Your stomach rumbled, you hadn't eaten anything the past day, and I doubt that you had gone like that before. You pharaohs always got ample food while your people were starving. I never said that aloud of course, and I'm always guilty after thinking it, because of the amount of times you claimed to hate being Pharaoh. 

"Tou?" You asked, and I turned softly, approaching you with some food laid out upon a makeshift tray.

"Good morning." I chirped, and you looked at me with ruffled hair and sleep filled eyes.

There wasn't much, in the way of food, a bit of meat, some greens and some bread, but you accepted it without complaint, and watched me for awhile. "Aren't you going to have some?" You asked me, when you realised I wasn't eating. 

I merely smirked, and I remember my line so well, because it infuriated you so. "I thought that the peasant was meant to let the Pharaoh eat first, and then eat the scraps?"

You were so delectable when you were furious, your eyebrows would drop dangerously, and your mouth would go into a straight line. Your eyes would go so hard, that comparisons to lifeless stones were more than justified, and when you opened your mouth, your voice contained none of the warmth that it usually had. "I told you, that's just another of the stupid customs that come with being a pharaoh. Another reason why I hate it so much. Another reason why I'm separate from the people. Please, Tou, leave that talk for the palace, and the high priests."

I laughed, and you realised that I had been baiting you, and that you had fallen for it, hook line and sinker, in modern terms. You scowled at me indignantly, and threw a piece of bread at me. I can remember catching it, and deftly stuffing it into my mouth, grinning all the while. "See, I eat the scraps!" You growled, a playful growl and picked up the remaining bread. You ripped it into little pieces and threw them at me, one by one. I ate them all, and you caught on, on the very last piece.

Oh the glint in your eye as you thought you had me. You ran your tongue over it, smirking triumphantly, and then you threw it. Once again I caught it, and placed it in my mouth. You stared at me, for a puzzled moment, your face taking on the cutest expression, and that's when I struck with my final jibe. "I think that one tasted the best."

You went bright crimson. I merely laughed.

~~~

I must say, it was rather fun tormenting you that day, dropping innuendos at every opportunity. I remember how you confronted me. "Tou, one would think that you were doing this on purpose." I merely gave you a mystical look and a mysterious smile that made you go bright red once again. I think even back then I knew it was a doomed relationship, after all, I was a thief, and you were a pharaoh, two completely different walks of life, and to top it off, the guards were beginning to search for you. I think this got me agitated slightly, because you commented on there being a change in me. I asked you why you hadn't left yet, and this took you back a bit. You stared at me in wonder for a moment, caught off guard by the question, until you finally replied, "I'm not sure, but there's no place I'd rather be right now."

That was when you kissed me for the first time. I'll always remember it, the way you leaned towards me gently and placed a shy and chastise kiss at the corner of my lips, and I looked at you. I was so startled, but I wasn't surprised. After all, you'd been letting me bait you all day, drop innuendoes, and the like without even mentioning it in passing. If you did care, you probably would have had me hanged. Not that I'm sure you still didn't, you were pretty hurt about your father. 

You know, I'm chuckling slightly as I'm writing this. I make it sound like such a fairy tale, don't I? Well, believe me when I say it was far from that, and things started to turn sour from about this point. Sure, the kisses deepened, and the lust grew, and the relationship developed over that day, from something so small as circumstance into a full flighted romance by that night. Hardly what you would call a long term relationship, isn't it? [3]

I'm sure that you can gather what happened that night, Atemu, when we expressed our love physically, as well as with soft, fleeting touches and gentle glances. I know that you're also about to slam this book shut in disgust, but don't. This tale is one of the most important that you'll ever read, if you ever read it. 

~~~

The next morning, I forced you to go back to the palace, not even that wounded puppy look worked on me, as I shooed you out with a kiss and a whisper of "I love you." We embraced one final time as you walked slowly in the direction of the castle, stopping only to untie your horse and shoot me a sad and longing look. I remember how our eyes met, and how we both seemed so very sad in that moment, though both filled with a sense of euphoria at having found each other. But as I said before, nothing lasts forever. 

That very morning I planned my attack on your father's new tomb. That very morning I began to make one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

~~~

[1] Modification of "Never smile at a crocodile" Couldn't stop thinking of it when I got to that part. It worked its way in. ^_^U My brain is weird, I know.

[2] I made up that lullaby. Ages ago. It goes on to say things about Uncle and aunt, nanna and grandpop and then the final verse is my favourite:

  
"Hush little baby big day ahead   
You know you're going to see your friends.   
They all love you like we all do.   
Hush, just hush now." 

Yeah, sentimental, sappy, but it puts the kids I baby-sit occasionally to sleep like _that._ I'm not gloating, I swear!

[3] Dirty scene edited out for rating's sake. If you want to read the whole story, with the scene in it, go here (read at your own mind sake.): h t t p : / / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 6 8 6 0 1 4 8 /

~~~

Haku: Shit, this was only meant to be a one shot! I think I'll make it a two part now, but that's the most I've ever written. As you probably have gathered, it's about my favourite fantasy pairing, Touzouko (Bakura) and Atemu.

Y. Haku: She loves this pairing even more than Yami x Yugi would you imagine?

Haku: Anyways, read and review, or no more story for you!


	2. 02

Okies, I'm trying not to do Author's notes in this one... One, I think they spoil the mood of this fic, and two, I can't think of anything to write for them. I have a question for you guys though, actually, 4 questions.  
  
1. Bakura and Yami are meant to be slightly OOC when they're alone together. Kind of like they come out of their shell, and show emotions, and feeling, etc. Is it believable, and do they still seem at least PARTLY in Character?  
  
2. My aim was to make it feel like Bakura was thinking back on his past, happy memories, but he's upset and disappointed, because in the end, he knows everything doesn't work out for the best. Does that come across? And does it seem as if Bakura's just writing his thoughts as they come to mind?  
  
3. Have I made it seem almost like Yami doesn't have a voice, and that his actions are dictated by Bakura?  
  
4. IS IT BELIEVABLE??? Do you see this truly happening as something hidden in the manga? What I mean, is could it be another part of their lives NOT reflected by the manga?  
  
If you think no, please write how you think I can improve. Constructive criticism, you know?  
  
And this has been surveys 101. Enjoy the rest of the fic!

* * *

Sometimes I wonder if everything that happened was a dream I made up whilst walking the confines of the ring. After all, 5000 years would do that kind of thing to you, and everything from that time seems so clear. But there are other times when I scoff and laugh at that fact, because these feelings I have can not be simply 'made up' to entertain me, something had to have happened to start them.  
  
I went back to my life, dashing from stall to stall, taking things from here and there, selling them back to their owners for double the price if they couldn't remember them, selling to others for triple if they could. You went back up to your palace, and I thought I'd never see you again. I centred my efforts upon how to get the Millenium items from your priests. Never yours, I wouldn't dream of touching the puzzle, but the other ones.  
  
That changed as well. Now I do want the puzzle, simply because you don't remember me, and things would be simpler that way.  
  
Your homecoming was rejoiced by the priests. I watched it all from an alcove near the palace, the way Isis wrapped you up in a relieved hug, how Mahaado gave an assuring smile, and how Seto smirked. Anukadin looked slightly angry for some reason, and kept giving you murderous glances as if he hadn't wanted you to come back. This surprised me, and I trailed him as he stalked off. I don't think you ever trusted him as much as your other advisors, but that wasn't saying much, because you still trusted him with your life, and whatever he had planned, I knew that it would show you just what a snake in the reeds was like. I wouldn't allow that to happen to you. Not at all.  
  
Mahaado saw me though, as I took off after Anukadin, he followed the flash of my red cloak. You, so busy trying to convince Isis that you were, indeed, alright, didn't notice the fact that two of your advisors were gone, and the feeling of being watched you had all the way back to the temple was lacking as well. I didn't notice Mahaado, I was too busy concentrating on Anukadin to notice that I was being followed. One of the mistakes of a bad thief. Getting too caught up in the heist to watch your back. It was how a great many fell, and a trap that many more are yet to fall into. I was falling.  
  
I got all the way to your father's tomb before Mahaado caught me. Your father's new tomb (well, really, the old one with a few more traps and renovations. It takes years to build a tomb.) I had lost Anukadin's trail somewhere around here, though I had decided to have a bit of a look.  
  
Your priests had set a trap for me here, without your knowledge. I had fallen for it, rather spectacularly I might add, you know, curiosity kills the cat and all that other crap. I snuck into the tomb without a backwards glance, such was my excitement, and was surprised when the boulder came across the door behind me. Strangely, though, it was not until I reached the first pitfall that I thought there might be a slight chance of a trap not associated with the protection of your father's body laying in wait for me. That's when I heard the first noises of being followed, soft, delicate footfalls, of padded and linen wrapped shoes placed in exactly the right spots to ensure quiet. Turning, I almost gasped as he stepped into view. Mahaado. Like a brother to you. I never really cared for the man, and even as I smirked, I knew how this would end. His millennium item was glowing dangerously as he walked forward. A Ka battle to the death. I was always sadistic, I'm not ashamed to admit it, and this was just one more opportunity for my nature to show its side. Mahaado was not happy with me. He was scowling, and rather furious at my actions, and who could blame him? In his eyes, I had desecrated the tomb of your father, and had been stalking you with malicious intent.  
  
Okay, I had been stalking you, but my intent was far from malicious. Besides, I wasn't stalking you, not really, only watching OUT for you. I sound like I'm trying to convince myself, don't I? But anyways, it was really no reason for a Ka battle, was it? Don't answer that question.  
  
Anyways. He was pissed. I'm sorry, there's no other word for it. The ring was glowing incredibly brightly, and before I knew it, his Ka was standing before me. [1] I snorted at this point in time, and summoned forth Diabound, somewhat surprised at the improvements he was showing. I didn't know at that point that he grew with every battle, and this revelation surprised me greatly. [2] I didn't let it show, however, marvelling at the shocked look upon Mahaado's features.  
  
Darkness was quickly overtaking me, Diabound always had that effect, and I was slowly falling into it, feeling him control my actions, and giving me a sense of overwhelming power I had never felt before. I think that's what Diabound represented, my darkness, my lust for revenge, a darkness that has taken millennia to destroy, yet I still manage to portray that image through my actions. Mahaado and I were soon locked in fierce combat, my ka easily overpowering his, seeking to destroy, to claim the power of the guardian of tombs. The ring glinted against his head as our Kas roared in fury, destroying the building around us, Diabound's snakelike tail lashing and striking, his fists conneting with the purple clad ka of Mahaado. The Magician's magic was slowly being drained, by the power-hungry beast, Mahaado was weakening, fading before my very eyes,  
  
And I was enjoying it. I know, you would hate me for saying that, and I don't feel remorse for my actions at all. I'm a thief, and our enemies we take down with no pity. That's all your priests were to me, enemies.  
  
It was inevitable that he would fall, and fall he did, his body crumbling as his spirit was ripped from it, being sealed away into a harsh cold stone Tablet for all of eternity. He was dead.  
  
I remember the sick joy I felt looking upon his carcass, as Diabound roared his satisfaction. I would be told, that later you were looking upon that stone Tablet as Mahaado's image appeared, hoping that neither of us would be claimed, knowing that one of us would. I heard you cry out in agony as I hid in the great catacomb, gently scooping the Millenium ring from around Mahaado's neck, and placing it over my own, enjoying it's feel against my bare chest, ignoring the way that the five pointers beat against my chest accusingly, digging in ever so slightly. The item bowed to me, it's new owner. For how long and at what price I don't think I understood back then.  
  
My eyes fell upon Diabound, watched as he slowly mutated to take up the new powers of the ring, plus his battle strength. He was the one who got me out of that tomb, took me in his arms, and passed through walls for me. I held onto him tightly, feeling the almost assuring grip he reserved just for his vessel, never in the heat of battle would he hold an opponent so fondly. He and I passed, invisible, by where you were sobbing, and I felt my heart break from the sound. I had caused you tears.  
  
It was that night, when I was idly fiddling with the pointers of the ring that I heard a noise outside my small bunker. The cold wind blew, rattling about the place, and I remember every nerve of mine being on fire as I heard faint footsteps approaching. Could you imagine my relief as I saw your profile, and not one that I didn't recognise?  
  
This relief was to be short lived, however, as you walked into the bungalow, you were obviously upset and angry, at me. "How COULD you Tou?" You demanded, the first words out of your mouth as you glared at me, none of the love and respect you had felt that morning reflected there.  
  
"How could I what?" I asked, almost coyly, looking at you with a slight frown upon my brow.  
  
"You know very well what..." You broke into heaving sobs there and then, the ones that you had been crying all day and tried to keep from me. I wrapped a comforting arm around your shoulder, holding you as you shook, your warmth pressed up against mine almost comfortingly. Almost.  
  
"It was him or me." I whispered, hoping to comfort, hoping to put you at ease that your lover was not a murderer by choice. (Never mind that I had killed before Mahaado, but we won't go into that.)  
  
Your head snapped up, eyes blazing as yu forcefully pushed me away, staring angrily into my eyes.  
  
"BUT MAHAADO WAS MY FRIEND! CLOSER THAN A BROTHER TO ME!" The amplitude of your shout caused the deset cicadas to fall silent for a moment as the clouds above boomed their thunder. A heat storm was coming.  
  
"WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE, ATEMU? IT WAS KILL OR BE KILLED! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT LIFE IS LIKE OUTSIDE THAT PUSHY PALACE!" The row was terribly loud, both of us fuming with anger tatthe other could not see our point of view.  
  
I think our stubborn natures were the beginning of our downfall, as neither of us were willing to back up in that argument, and what a terrible argument it was, me fiercely defending the position that it was either he or I who was to die, and weren't you grateful I was alive, and not dead now? You were furious, crying, an emotional wreck as you used arguments of Mahaado being your closest friend and companion, how could I have taken that away from you?  
  
Truth be told, I don't know. The argument was heated, fiery, you were sobbing, yelling, your voice cracking every other syllable, I was just yelling, feeling pain and anger welling up inside, the pain serving to make me angrier. In the end, our voices tired and cracked, we fell into silence, you sobbing, I fuming, trying to be a comfort to the other when really all we wanted was our own space. The fact that we stayed in the same place was what kept our relationship together, each of us finally giving in to our bodily needs, though tentatively, softer than before.  
  
It was only afterward, when you were sleeping so softly in my arms that I stroked the side of your face, and gently touched my lips to yours in a loving embrace. I knew you were confused; you loved me, yet hated me at the same time for destroying one of your priests. I knew you hurt; I knew you felt like you didn't understand the way the world worked. I still felt no remorse. You hadn't forgiven me, but I wasn't sorry.  
  
The gentle mist of your breath blowing across my face was the reminder of what I had done, throughout the rest of our time, it would always be my reminder.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to your crimson eyes, a frantic expression held within them, and I watched, through half-sleeping eyes as you raced around in a panic, gathering your royal clothes and hoisting them on in a hasty fashion.  
  
True, half-asleep style, I remember commenting, "Where's the fire?" and the way you turned to me with fear in your eyes, gasping for need to hurry.  
  
"The guard! The guard followed me!" Your fear was infectious, and now I was slowly starting to get nervous. You were frantic, trying to impress upon my tired brain the importance of the situation. "TOUZOUKO! YOU ARE A THIEF! THE ROYAL GUARD WANTS YOUR HEAD!"  
  
You were certainly loud enough.  
  
My reaction was immediate, springing up and pulling my own red robe over my shoulders. "Run." I remember hissing at you, before hiding in one corner of the bunker. And run you did, out of the bunker and as far away as you could go. I slipped further into the tiny shack, hearing the guard pass by my very door, not really feeling terrified, but knowing you were afraid for me. Secretly I was hoping you wouldn't do something stupid.  
  
I have never been a praying person, I prefer to work my own way in a world than rely upon a bunch of spiritual beings which no-one is sure exist or not, but then I was praying. I was praying that you would not be found with me, or that you would not be around when I released Diabound, for he wanted to slaughter the guards then and there. [3]  
  
He wanted to kill... again.

* * *

[1] I know it becomes the Dark Magician when Mahaado infuses his spirit with it, but what's it called before then? The magician of something.... Sanctuary? No wait, that's the spirit of sanctuary... Does anyone else think that Kuriboh's a sweetheart? No? I'll shut up now.  
  
[2] Puahahaha... Revelation... Sorry, listening to Jesus Christ Superstar countless times in a row does this to me. Really should stop listening to the soundtrack, but it's so good! A-TE-MU! SUPERSTAR!–glass shatters.- That doesn't work that well, does it? ANYways, I think it did startle Baku in the Manga, even though he hid it very well. Poor baby. Didn't know that his Ka would hideously mutate. –Glomps Baku-  
  
[3] I'm meant to be asleep right now... can you tell? 


End file.
